Wyprawa na Góre Śmierci
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 8 Chris chodzi po przyczepie dla Ekipy z naburmuszoną miną, rozmawiając przez telefon. Chris: Jak to nie możecie z tym nic zrobić?! Jeśli on się nie odnajdzie, to będzie już po mnie! Co raz bardziej tracił cierpliwość, aż w końcu rzucił słuchawką o ścianę. Medytująca Dawn otworzyła jedno oko. Dawn: Chodzi o Bricka? Chris: Eeee tam. Co ty możesz wiedzieć? Chociaż nagle.. Chrisa oświeciło! Chris: Zaraz, zaraz.. Przecież ty znasz takie rzeczy! Dawn: Jakie rzeczy? Chris: No ten, tego.. Magia, aura i te sprawy! Dawn: Nie traktuj mnie jak dziwaczkę.. Chris: Proszę, pomóż mi! Dawn: Obiecaj jedno.. Chris: Wszystko co chcesz! Dawn skupiła się przez chwile, powracając do medytacji. Dawn: Powinieneś szukać Bricka na Gorze Śmierci. Chris: Coooo? Zaczekaj, tylko podsumowuje ostatni odcinek.. Ekhem, no tak. Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce, Wiejskiej Legendzie odwiedziła nas Vera, wysyłając zawodników na Modny Tor przeszkód. Zadanie wygrały Dzikie Kozy, a drugim zadaniem była dogrywka pomiędzy Krowimi Plackami i Szalonymi Farmerami - Quiz z wiedzy o modzie! W nim zaskoczyła wszystkich Jo, która znała się najbardziej na modzie przez co uchroniła drużynę od eliminacji. Na ceremonii ponownie miała odpaść Charlotte, jednak użyła znalezionego Krowiego Totemiku. Odpadła wiec Franziska, z czym nie do końca pogodzić się mogła Hildegarde. Czy Hildegarde się opanuje? Czy wszyscy przeżyją wyprawę na Gore Śmierci? Kto przegra, a kto zostanie odeslany do domu.. Dowiecie się tego w tym odcinku Totalnej .. Porażki ... Wiejskiej ... Legendy! <intro> Ranek, domki drużynowe 131px Drużyna Krowich Placków miała za sobą bardzo nie przyjemną noc. Hildegarde opłakiwała całą noc eliminacje Franziski. A teraz wściekła rozwalała wszystko co się dało. Pozostali członkowie drużyny zabarykadowali się za łóżkiem Martina. Hildegarde: Wy zranić Hildegarde! Hildegarde chcieć zemsta! Podniosła i wyrzuciła łóżko Charlotte przez okno. Charlotte: OMG! Tylko nie moje łóżko! Charlotte podniosła się i wtedy.. Oberwała w twarz krowim plackiem. Charlotte: Aaaaa! Mam już tego dość, idę po Chrisa! Skierowała się ku drzwi, jednak były one zablokowane szafą. Hildegarde: Ty nigdzie nie iść! Rzuciła w Charlotte doniczką, ale ta się schyliła i wróciła do Veroniki i Martina. Charlotte: Musimy coś zrobić z tym czupiradłem! Martin: Ale co, skoro ona tylko słuchała się Franziski? Veronica: Hej! Juz wiem co możemy zrobić. Martin: Mam nadzieje, ze to nie jest twój kolejny głupi pomysł? Veronica: Wcale nie, jest bardzo mądry. Charlotte: To gadaj. Veronica: Otóż.. Dajmy jej kartę zakupoholiczki! Czyli będzie mogła do konca zycia buszowac po sklepach! Łiii! ' Charlotte: Nie sądze żeby nawet zakupy w czymś jej pomogły.. Veronica: Zakupy zawsze pomogą! Martin: Dobra, to było głupie, ale chyba wiem co możemy zrobić. Nad ich głowami przeleciała walizka. Charlotte: Byle szybko, o ile chcemy przeżyć! Veronica: O nie, muszę się szybko wymalować! Charlotte: Eeee.. Po co? Veronica: Jak to po co? Jeśli mam umrzeć to chociaż będąc ładną! Veronica wyjęła kosmetyczkę i zaczęła się malować, podczas kiedy Martin zrobił dziurę w ścianie dzięki czemu mogli się wydostać. Charlotte od razu pobiegła do Chrisa. 134px U Szalonych Farmerow atmosfera była znaczniej... spokojniejsza. Jo wróciła z porannego treningu a Zoey i Henry unikali się jak ognia. W końcu zapanowała u nich tak grobowa cisza, ze słychać było tylko irytującą muzyczkę z konsoli Sama. Jo: Ugh! Wyłącz w końcu to badziewie! Sam: Ej! To wcale nie jest badziwie.. I jestem bliski zdobycia 26 levelu w "Uderz, Zabij i Ucieknij" Jo: Żebym tylko ja cie zaraz nie uderzyła! Sam: Heheh.. I mówi to siłaczka która zna się na modzie. Jo: Zamknij sie! Ja... Wcale nie znam sie na modzie! Tylko słyszałam to i owo. Sam: Jasne, jasne.. Jo rzuciła w niego budzikiem Bricka. Sam: Aua! Zoey: Przecież to nie jest powód do wstydu, Jo. Ba, udowadniasz swoja kobiecość. Jo: Och, ty tez juz przestań! Zoey: Wiesz co.. Chyba mam cos, co poprawi ci humor. Sięgnęła do skrzyni, w której znajdowało sie jeszcze trochę czekolady. W tym momencie przypomniała sobie o złotym krowim totemiku.. Zerknęła pod poduszke na swoim łóżku, ale niczego nie znalazła... Przygryzła wargi i spojrzała przerażona na Henry'ego. ' Jo: I co z ta poprawą humoru?! Zoey: Eeee.. A tak. Zamiast czekolady podała jej poduszkę. Henry: Zoey, czemu jestes taka spięta? Stalo sie coś? Zoey: Nic a nic. ' Henry: Aha. Ciekawe kiedy i czy odnajdzie się Brick... Jo: Oj tam, nie potrzebujemy go wcale! ' Sam: A mi tam go nie brakuje. Zoey: Mi akurat wyjątkowo tez nie. Sam: No i wszyscy są zadowoleni. Ej, pogramy sobie w.. Jo: NIE! Sam: No dobra.. A może jednak? Henry: Nie! ' 133px Moreno i Debora właśnie wyszli ze stodoły. Chłopak szedł bardzo szybkim tempem, co zdziwiło Debore. Debora: Braciszku, dokąd się tak właściwie spieszymy? Moreno: Po coś, co już dawno powinno być w naszych rękach... Debora: ...Masz na myśli krowi totemik? Moreno: Si. A wiec jednak czasami jesteś bystra. Pacnęła go. Debora: Ej! Wcale nie tylko czasami. A gdzie po niego idziemy? Moreno: Do naszego sojusznika. Powoli dochodzili do stołówki. Jest przed nią Moreno załadował dwie bronie, jedna wręczył Deborze. Debora: Oszalałeś? Chcesz go zabić?! Moreno: Jeśli to będzie konieczne.. Debora: Nie! Wtedy na pewno Chris by nas wyrzucił! Moreno: Nie pozwoliłbym mu. Debora strzeliła mu z liścia. Debora: Bracie, ogarnij się! Takie sprawy załatwia się bez zabijania, to nie Napoli. Moreno: Ehh.. Moreno po chwili zawahania schował bronie do kieszeni. Następnie zakradli się na tyły stołówki i tak jak wczoraj Moreno (tym razem z Debora) wpadł otwierając drzwi kopniakiem. Tylko ze... Tym razem nikogo tutaj nie było. Debora: Ale to miejsce... Wypasione! Szkoda ze tak śmierdzi Chefem! Moreno: Bardzo. Dostrzegł totemik na półce i ze spokojem go wziął. Moreno: Wygląda na to ze ktoś go wczoraj użył.. Hmm.. Teraz jest w odpowiednich rekach. Idziemy? Debora ogląda w telewizorze Mode na Złamane Serca jedząc popcorn. Debora: Jeszcze chwile! Chce się dowiedzieć czy Huan wybaczy Erice zdradę z Carlosem! Moreno: Idziemy, nie ma czasu! Wyciągnął Debore i po cichu wymknęli się z pokoju Chefa w kierunku ich stodoły. Natomiast w międzyczasie przed stodołą Emma siedziala na trawie i plotła wianek dla kozy Carmen, która dotrzymywała jej towarzystwa. Brendona nie było. Emma (do Carmen): Ty to musisz mieć łatwe życie.. Tylko śpisz i jesz. Koza: Beeee! ^^ Emma: Wianek gotowy. Ciekawe co robi Brendon... Sekunde pozniej pisnęła. Ktoś ją połaskotał. Emma: Brendon! Jak mogłeś, przecież wiesz ze tego nie lubię. Brendon: Akuku cukiereczku! Mam coś dla ciebie. Emma: Dla mnie? Brendon: No jasne, chodź tylko do domku. ' Brendon: Wiesz, myślałem tez nad kolejną imprezką, co ty na to? Emma: Kolejna... imprezka..? Brendon: Tak, a co? Przecież świetnie się bawiłaś na ostatniej. Emma: Oczywiście, tylko ze... Nie jestem w ogóle przyzwyczajona i... Brendon uciszył ja palcem i pocałował w czoło. Brendon: Nie musisz nic mówić. Jeśli nie chcesz, imprezki nie będzie. Emma: Ale nie! Jeśli ty chcesz zrób kolejną, mi to nie przeszkadza. Brendon: Bez ciebie to nie to samo. Emma: Awww. Przytuliła go. Nagle do stodoły dochodziło Włoskie rodzeństwo. Po raz pierwszy na ich oczach ostro się kłócili. Tak bardzo, ze nawet nie dostrzegli obecności Emmy i Brendona. Moreno: Ma come ha potuto perderlo?!?!?! (tlum: Jak mogłaś go zgubić!) Debora: Non è micà colpa mia che si lanciava così bene (tlum: To nie jest moja wina ze tak fajnie się tym rzucało!) Moreno: "si lanciava così bene" ma ti senti do cosa stai parlando? (tlum: "Fajnie się tym rzucało" czy ty w ogóle masz pojecie co zrobiłaś?!) Debora: Lo so.. Ho butato totemo della mucca in fango.. Non è sucesso niente! (tlum: Wiem.. Wrzuciłam totemik do bagna. Wielka mi rzecz!) Moreno: Bene.. Ma non sarà un altro! (tlum: Fajnie, tylko ze innego nie ma.) ' Chris (do wszystkich przez megafon): Zbiórka zawodnicy! Plac Główny Wszyscy byli już obecni. Nawet Hildegarde w podwójnym kaftanie bezpieczeństwa z poobijanym przez nią Chefem. Chris jednak wyraźnie nie był w dobrym humorze. Chris: Witajcie ofiary! Cisza. Charlotte: Hej najwspanialszy prowadzący na świecie! Chris: Dziękuję, od razu lepiej. Henry: No i co takiego musimy dzisiaj zrobić? Chris: Zanim przejdziemy do zadania, muszę wam kogoś przedstawić. Pstryknął palcami, i nagle z przyczepy wyszedł... Arthur: Hejka! Martin: A ten tutaj to kim jest i po co on? Chris: A takie tam przegrane zakłady.. Kolejny uczestnik Stars vs. Losers. ' Jo: Tylko nie mów ze będziemy musieli mu usługiwać? Chris: Punkt dla Jo! Dzisiejszym pierwszym zadaniem, będzie właśnie zapewnienie Arthurowi raju na wsi. Kazda drużyna będzie miała 10 minut by mu zainponowac. Radze się wam postarać, bo.. Sam: A kiedy będzie śniadanie? Chris: Bo.. Wygrana drużyna uda się na wyżerkę najwyższej jakości i otrzyma przewagę do drugiego zadania. Wszystko jasne? Zoey się zgłasza. Chris: No to zadanie rozpoczyna drużyna.... Krowich Placków. Zadanie I 131px Arthur wygodnie położył się na leżaku. Reszta tymczasem zastanawiała się co może zrobić, po za Hildegarde która była zamknięta w klatce. A Charlotte siedziala na kolanach Chrisa. Charlotte: Szybciej, służyć mu! Musimy wygrać! Chris: Ej, no wlasnie. Zmykaj im pomóc, Charlotte. Charlotte: Wolałabym dotrzymać ci towarzystwa.. Chris: Skoro tak, to Charlotte nie bierze udziału w tym zadaniu. Martin: Ale to niesprawiedliwe.. Charlotte wytknęła mu język. ' Veronica: Arthur, mogę zadbać o twoje paznokcie? Mam taki łaaadny turkusowy lakier. Arthur: Dzięki za propozycje, ale wolałbym żeby paznokcie zrobiła mi ona.. Wskazał na Charlotte. Charlotte: Ale nie słyszałeś ze mam W-O-L-N-E?! Arthur: Ekhem, Chris.. Chris: A tak. Charlotte musisz wrócić do zadania.. Charoltte: Ale.. Chris: Żadnego ale! Do roboty. Arthur: Wez twój pilnik, bo ja swojego zapomniałem. Charlotte: Phi! Tutaj pewnie będzie potrzeba kosiarki. Martin wachlując Arthura wybuchnął śmiechem, a Charlotte nie chętnie poszła po swój pilnik. Hildegarde obserwowała dziko cala sytuacje z klatki. Veronica: Juz wiem! Uszyje super-ekstra-modne ciuszki dla Arthura! A potem zrobię mu maseczkę z alg od Dawn. Uradowana Veronica zabrała się do szycia. Tymczasem Hildegarde rozszerzyła kratki i zaczęła biec w kierunku Chrisa. Chris: Chefie, pomocy! W ostatniej chwili wielka Yeti została ustrzelona środkiem nasennym przez Moreno. Chef i 10-tka innych stażystów zanieśli z trudem Hildegarde do nowej klatki. Arthur: OMG.. Charlotte spojrzała się na niego ukradkiem. ' Arthur: Doceniam twoje starania, Charlotte. Charlotte: Grrr Veronica: Skończyłam! Przyniosła Arthur'owi biały t-shirt z krzywo napisanymi życzeniami z okazji urodzin. Arthur: Dzieki! Jest naprawdę śliczna.. Tylko ze moje urodziny są w sierpniu.. Veronica: Oj tam, oj tam. W tym roku urodziny wiec będziesz obchodził podwójnie! Arthur: Aha? Chris: Koniec czasu! Arthur, przejdź do Szalonych Farmerów. Veronica: A wygraliśmy? Chris: Najpierw pozostałe drużyny muszą skończyć. 134px Kiedy przyszedł czas na opiekowanie się Arthurem, Szaleni Farmerzy szybko podzielili się obowiązkami. Henry poszła przygotować coś do zjedzenia, Zoey zajęła się wachlowaniem, Sam starał się zabawiać Artura, natomiast Jo stwierdziła ze nie ma zamiaru komuś służyć. Chris: Do roboty Jo! Jeśli nie chcesz by twoja drużyna przegrała, musisz dać coś z siebie. Jo: Nie obchodzi mnie to! Nie mam zamiaru nikomu służyć! Chris: W takim razie mamy przegranego.. Jo: Stop! No dobra, zrobię mu masaż ala' Jo. Uśmiechnęła się podle. ' Jo nie oszczędzała swoim masażem Artura, ostro wbijając mu pięści w plecy. Arthur: Ajc! Boli! Jo: Oto mój masaż! Zaniepokojona Zoey prędko to przerwała. Zoey: Może zamienimy się miejscami, co Jo? Arthur: TAK! Dziewczyny zamieniły się miejscami. Tymczasem Sam który odpowiedzialny był za zabawianie i zagadywanie Arthura grał na konsoli, która szybko skonfiskowała mu Jo. Sam: Ej! No ale... 28 level jest tak blisko..! Jo: Nie ważne! Oddam ci po wyzwaniu, o ile dobrze się spiszesz! Zoey: Może lepiej nie oddawaj? Jo: Pomyśle! A teraz niech Sam bierze się do roboty. Sam rozpoczął główkowanie nad sposobem którym mógłby rozbawić Arthura, który był już zrelaksowany masażem Zoey i wachlowaniem Jo. W końcu Sam'owi przyszło coś na myśl. Sam: Juz wiem! Opowiedzieć ci wkurzający kawał? Arthur: Eee.. No dobra. Sam: Opowiedzieć ci wkurzający kawał? Athur: Chyba lepiej nie. Sam: Opowiedzieć ci wkurzający kawał? Arthur: Eeee... Sam: Opowiedzieć ci wkurzający kawał? Jo rzuciła w niego konsolą by w końcu się przymknął. Tymczasem Henry'emu udało się przygotować posiłek: sałatkę owocowa z leśnych owoców. Arthur ja posmakował i... Arthur: Wyśmienite! Sam: A opowiedzieć ci wkurzający kawał? Tym razem dostał wachlarzem od Jo. Niestety, również ich czas się skończył. Chris: Koniec! Teraz czas na Dzikie Kozy. Henry: A jak nam poszło? Arthur: Hmm.. Nie najgorzej. Zoey: Uff. 133px W przeciwieństwie do innych drużyn Dzikie Kozy bardzo się starały. Emma przygotowała dla Arthura koktajl własnej roboty, Brendon dal mu słuchawki do słuchania muzyki, Debora karmiła Arthura owocami a Moreno zrobił Arthurowi teatrzyk kukiełek. Nawet Carmen była i lizała Arthura po stopach. Arthur: Ła.. łaskocze! Koza: Beee. ^^ Arthur zaczął się śmiać i wiercić. Debora: Może winogronko? Arthur: Chętnie! Nakarmiła go winogronem. Emma: To może i koktajlu? Arthur: Chętnie! Chris.. Chris: Tak? Arthur: Wszystko jasne. Dzikie Kozy były zdecydowanie najlepsze, zasłużyli na zwycięstwo! Dzikie Kozy: Hurrra! Chris: Dobrze.. Arthur: No to ja się zbieram, Stars vs. Losers czeka! Chris: Dzikie Kozy wygrywają, ale ty zostajesz jeszcze do drugiego zadania. Arthur: Ale.. Chris: Żadne ale. Tak jest przecież napisane w kontrakcie! Pokazuje na malutki literki, prawie niewidoczne w kontrakcie. Debora: Dobra, to może przejdziemy do naszej nagrody? Chris: A tak, w stołówce czeka na was wasza nagroda. Emma: A możemy zaprosić Arthura? Chris: Czemu nie, w końcu będzie z wami podczas drugiego zadania. Ale za nim do niego przejdziemy, czas na przerwę na reklamy! Przerwa Reklamowa Lektor: Akcja odbywa się w dobrze znanym centrum w Kanadzie gdzie uczetnicy będą walczyć o zdobycie 750 000 $ .Po nieudanym wypadzie rywalki i rywale trafiają z Chrisem do nowego show. Teraz Gdy znaleśżli się w centrum handlowym z grupą nowych , natychmmiast wziętych do programu uczesników. , muszą przetrwać . Do walki stanie 10 z znanego wam serialu 6 w pracy , którzy zostali zamknięci w centrum. Kto wygra , kto upadnie to tylko w Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Koniec Przerwy Przed Stołówką Drużyna Dzikich Kóz powróciła już z luksusowego obiadu wraz z Arthurem. Pozostali spoglądali na ich zadowolone miny z zazdrością i złością. Wkrótce przyszedł do nich Chris ubrany jakby wybierał się do dżungli z trzema kompasami. Charlotte: Chrisio, my tez jesteśmy głodni! Chris: Wiem.. Ale najecie się dopiero po drugim zadaniu! Jęk zawodu. Emma: Nie martwcie się. Mam trochę dla każdego. Poczęstowała wszystkich ciasteczkami. ' Chris: Zadowoleni? Dobrze. To teraz przejdźmy do drugiej części zadania. Martin: Zapewne będzie dotyczyło ono poszukiwań, widząc po kompasach. Chris: Owszem. A dokładnie mamy informacje na temat położenia Bricka. Dlatego udacie się na jego poszukiwania na tej oto Gorze Śmierci. Pokazuje palcem na najwyższą górę, dochodzą od niej grzmoty. Henry: A dlaczego sami się tam nie udacie? Chris: Wolimy nie ryzykować stratami kolejnych stażystów.. Dwóch już tam się udało, ale niestety nie wrócili. No, nie przedłużajmy. Rzuca kompasy Martin'owi, Jo i Moreno. Jo: A co z mapami?! Chris: Nie mamy pieniędzy na mapy.. Dlatego musicie zadowolić się kompasami. Musicie udać się przez cały czas na północ. Proste? No to ruszajcie. Aha, Arthur idzie z Dzikimi Kozami.. Ale musi być przez was noszony na tej oto karocy. Dzikie Kozy: Cooo? Debora: Ale przecież wygraliśmy zadanie! Chris: Ale nie powiedziałem, ze wygrani dostana ułatwienie. No już, zmykajcie! Widzimy się na miejscu! Pobiegli. Chris: Nie no.. Znowu zapomniałem ostrzec ich o niebezpieczeństwach. Wybuchnęli śmiechem wraz z Chefem. Zadanie II Drużyny rozdzieliły się na trzy drogi, każda była inna, ale każda prowadziła na północ na górę śmierci. 131px Krowie Placki szli bardzo stromą i wąską dróżką. Góra śmierci znajdowała się jeszcze dość daleko. Gromadka prowadził Martin z kompasem. Musial za sobą ciągnąć klatkę z uśpioną Hildegarde. Co więcej na klatce siedziały Charlotte i Veronica, które nie miały za grosz chęci do chodzenia. Charlotte: Szybciej chochliku, to może wygramy! Veronica i Charlotte malują sobie paznokcie i plotkują po cichu. Martin: Ja.. Juz.. Nie.. Dam.. Rady! Charlotte: Co tam bredzisz? Lepiej się staraj, bo wiadomo kto odpadnie jeśli przegramy. Przybiła piątkę z Veronicą.'' Martin: Phi. ''' Hildegarde natomiast przewróciła się tylko w klatce na drugi bok śpiąc. ' Martin ciagnal dziewczyny jeszcze kawalek, az usłyszeli przed sobą zbliżający się do nich hałas. Veronica: OMG! Cos się zbliża! Charlotte: Aaaaa! Martin: Pewnie tylko Chris chce nas nastraszyć.. Odwraca się, a przed nimi.. Spadająca lawina z kamieni! Próbowali uciec, ale nie udało im się. Kamienie ich poturbowały, i spowodowały ze się rozdzielili.. 134px Droga Szalonych Farmerów była wydawała się znacznie łatwiejsza, lecz trochę dłuższa. Mieli do przejścia jeszcze tropikalny las. A w dodatku wędrówkę utrudniały im ... komary. Jo to nie przeszkadzało i prowadziła drużynę biegiem do celu. Jo: Szybciej ślamazary! Sam: A może oddasz mi grę, co Jo? Jo: NIE! Zapomnij o twojej głupiej grze! Wyrzuciła konsole do bagna. Sam: Nieee! Jak mogłaś?! Wskoczył do bagna i zanurkował w poszukiwaniu ukochanej konsoli. Niestety konsoli nie znalazł, znalazł tylko coś innego. Ale nie mógł ponownie wydostać. Sam: Pooomocy! Henry & Zoey (jednocześnie): Ja pomogę! Henry & Zoey (jednocześnie): No dobra.. Zoey: Skoro chcesz, to leć! Henry uśmiechnął się i zapatrzył się przez chwile w radosne oczy Zoey. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go ponowny krzyk Sama. Sam: Niech mi ktoś pomoże! Henry sięgnął po ogromny patyk i wyciągnął Sama. Ten wyszedł z bagna wyglądając jak potwor. Nie podziękował Henry'emu tylko podszedł z pretensjami do Jo. Sam: Jak mogłaś?! Chciałaś, żebym się zabił? Jo: Nikt ci nie kazał tam wskakiwać! A teraz biegniemy naprzód, zostaliśmy w tyle! Nie zbyt chetnie, ale wszyscy pobiegli w dalszą drogę. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem komarów tylko przybywało.. 133px Szli drogą wzdłuż jeziora. Brendon i Moreno nosili Arthura w karocy. Dziewczyny natomiast uważnie śledziły kompas. Brendon: Oh, ziom! Wygraliśmy a teraz musimy cie nosić.. Arthur: Spokojnie. Chris dal mi GPS. Brendon: Serio?! Arthur: Taaak. Wskazuje on właśnie wszystkie możliwe skróty.. Jesli skręcimy za chwile tam. Wskazuje na strome przejście. Arthur: To będziemy u stóp góry śmierci. Moreno: A skąd mamy mieć pewność, ze nie kłamiesz i nie współpracujesz z Chrisem żeby nas zmylić? Arthur: Bo nienawidzę go tak samo jak wy. Moreno: Okej, mnie to wystarczy. Tymczasem Debora z przodu starała się ponownie zniechęcić Emme do Brendona, zagadujac ją o wymyślonych historyjkach o chłopakach z przeszłości podobnych do Brendona. Debora: ... I wtedy to rzucił mnie dla takiej jednej głupiej punk'ówy, chociaż mówił, ze kocha tylko mnie! Emma: Straszne.. Ale Brendon raczej taki nie jest.. Debora: To może zrobimy taki jeden eksperyment? Emma: Konkretnie? Debora: Zamień się ze mną koszulką. Emma: Po co? Debora: Zobaczysz, ze Brendon wtedy pomyśli ze ja w Twojej koszulce to ty. Emma: Raczej tak się nie stanie, ale dobra. Zobaczymy. Zamieniły się koszulkami. Chwile później Brendon objął Deborę myśląc ze to Emma. Brendon: Emma cukiereczku, idziemy na skróty! Debora: Nie jestem Emma, idioto! Kopnęła go od tylu prosto w krok. Ten zdziwiony zaczął się zwijać z bólu na ziemi. Plik:Brendonkopniak.png Debora: Widzisz Emma? Tak to już jest z facetami. Ale Emma nie posłuchała się Debory tylko podeszła do Brendona. Emma: Nic ci nie jest? Brendon: Auuu. Nie.. Ta laska jest ostra.. Moreno: Chodźcie! Czas ucieka i burza się zbliża! Pobiegli skrótem wyznaczonym przez Arthura. 131px Charlotte wygrzebała się ze sterty kamieni. Rozejrzała się w około, lecz nikogo nie widziała. Szybko wstała, a wtedy spostrzegła się, ze.. Klatka w której zamknięta była Hildegarde nie dość ze była otwarta to i pusta. Charlotte: O nie.. Usłyszała czyjś pisk za kamieniami. Niepewnie podeszła i odnalazła plączącą Veronike. Charlotte: Co się stało? Veronica: Złamałam paznokieć.. ' Charlotte: Nie płacz już, w obozie zrobimy sobie nowe pazurki. Veronica podniosła zniszczony kompas. Veronica: A co z resztą? Charlotte: Nie wiem! Z lasu wyczołgał się Martin. Veronica: O nie, ten to już mógł zostać pod tymi kamieniami. Martin: Hildegarde uciekła! Charlotte: Tak? O jejku, kogo to obchodzi? Spytala z sarkazmem. Martin: Kogo to obchodzi?! Przecież możemy zginąć! Veronica: Nie kloccie sie teraz, ta cała góra śmierci jest już przed nami! Ogarnęli się i pobiegli w stronę góry. 134px Komary co raz bardziej przeszkadzały Farmerom. Teraz dawały się we znaki nawet Jo. Tylko cały, ubłocony Sam nie mógł narzekać... Sam: Hehe, ale fajnie być błotnym potworem. Na domiar złego nagle zaczął padać deszcz, a błoto spłynęło z Sama, przez co komary dobrały się i do niego. Jo: Haha, i dobrze ci tak! Natomiast Henry zbliżył się do zakłopotanej deszczem Zoey. Osłonił jej głowę urwanym wcześniej wielkim liściem. Zoey: Dz.. Dziekuje! Zaczela dygotac z zimna. Henry szybko zdjął swoją kurtkę i objął nią dziewczynę. ' Przytuliła się do Henry'ego. Henry: Powiedz mi tylko jeszcze.. Co się stało dzisiaj rano? Zoey przełknęła ślinę. Zoey: Ktoś ukradł nam totemik.. Henry: Jak to?! Spojrzał nie ufnie na idącą jak piorun Jo i meczącego się Sama. Henry: Myślisz, ze to jeden z nich? Zoey: Nie chce nikogo oskarazac, bo nie mam pojecia. Ale szukalam dobrze i niczego nie znalazlam. Henry: Wiec to musi byc ktos z nich.. ' Chcial podejść do Sama, ale został powstrzymany przez Zoey. Zoey: Nie. A jeśli oni nie mają z tym nic wspólnego, a będą wiedzieli ze mieliśmy totemik i to przed nimi ukrywaliśmy? Henry: Wtedy pomyślą, ze nim nie ufamy.. Masz racje. Jo przyśpieszyła tempo. Jo: Szybko! Juz prawie jesteśmy! Pobiegli ile sil w nogach. Góra Śmierci 133px Drużyna Dzikich Kóz jako pierwsza pojawiła się na górze. Ostrożnie wdrapali się na szczyt a tam było pełno tubylców, a wśród nich.. Związany Chris i Chef. Emma: To Chris! Wygraliśmy! Debora: Tylko czemu jest związany? Tubylcy ich zauważyli i przyjęli pozycje do ataku. Chris: Pomocy! Zadanie wymknęło się spod kontroli! Tubylcy traktują Bricka jak króla! Brick tymczasem siedział na czubku góry na tronie. Moreno: Co mamy zrobić? Chris: UWOLNIĆ MNIE! Chef: Nas.. Tubylcy rzucili się na Dzikie Kozy. Moreno i Debora szybko wyjęli bron i zaczęli do nich strzelać. Brendon i Emma również dzielnie się bronili. Po dość długiej walce cala czwórka została jednak unieruchomiona razem z Chefem i Chrisem. Chris: O nie, i co teraz? Na szczycie pojawiły się drużyny Krowich Placków i Szalonych Farmerów. Jo: Nie wygraliśmy! Wszystko przez ciebie, grubasie! Henry: Zaraz, o co tutaj chodzi? Tubylcy zaskoczyli obydwie drużyny i związali ich podobnie jak Dzikie Kozy i Chrisa. W międzyczasie nad pozostałymi zawodnikami i Chrisem tubylcy rozpalili ogień. Martin: Pooooooooooomooooooooooooocy!! Nagle zapadła cisza. Zza krzaków wybiegła rozzłoszczona Yeti - Hildegarde. Tubylcy zaraz ją otoczyli. Hildegarde: Martin i przyjaciele potrzebować pomoc? Wszyscy: Tak! Hildegarde uderzyła się w pierś niczym goryl i stanęła do walki z uzbrojonymi tubylcami. Jeden z nich zaatakowal ją swoją dzidą, ale ta po dotknięciu Hildegarde się złamała. Następnie Hildegarde uniosła dwóch i rzuciła w resztę. Pozostali tubylcy spanikowani uciekli w głąb lasu. Tubylca 1: To jeszcze nie koniec. Hildegarde rzuciła w niego kłodą, ale ten już uciekł. Teraz agenta yeti spojrzała na zszokowanych zawodników, którzy nie wiedzieli czego się mogą po niej spodziewać. Ta podeszła do nich i.. Hildegarde: Witac przyjaciele! Hildegarde uratować przyjaciele. Chris: Huuuura! Brawa dla Hildegarde. Krowie Placki wygrywają zadanie, a co więcej udadzą się na wypasioną kolacje! Co więcej, do gry powraca Brick. Pokazuje na tron Bricka... Jednak stał on pusty. Chris: Albo i nie powraca... Coz, wracamy do wioski. A na eliminacji widzimy się z Szalonymi Farmerami. Zoey: Czemu? Chris: Bo Dzikie Kozy dotarły na górę przed wami! Jo: Pięknie. Pożegnaj się z programem, Sam! Zoey: No właśnie, to twoja wina! Sam: Oj tam, oj tam.. Kilka godzin później, wieczór. Arthur zostal pozegnany przez zawodnikow i wyjechal. Glosowanie ' ' ' ' Ceremonia 130px Chris: Witajcie na swojej pierwszej ceremonii! Wow, co się stało ze po 8 odcinkach tutaj trafiliście? Jo: To wszystko wina Sama! On nas opóźniał! Sam: Oj tam, oj tam.. Chris: No coz. Oddaliście już glosy, i prawie jednogłośnie zadecydowaliście, ze wioskę dziś opuści.... ..... ..... ..... ..... ..... Sam! Przykro mi, ale otrzymałeś 3 glosy! Sam wyjmuje figurkę. Wszyscy westchnęli. Sam: Nigdzie nie idę! Jo: Jak to?! Chris: Skoro tak, to zagłosowałeś na Jo.. Wiec to ona odpada. Jo: Coooooooooo? Henry: STOP! Totemik Sama jest fałszywy. Oto prawdziwy totemik! Wyjmuje krowi totemik. Sam: Ale przecież ja znalazłem mój w bagnie! Henry: Wiem. I kiedy pomagałem ci z niego wyjść podmieniłem twój z jednym znalezionym i wystruganym przez Scott'a. Westchniecie. Chris zabral oba. Chris: Zaraz, zaraz.. Figurka Sama rzeczywiście jest fałszywa! Wiec to jego zegnamy! Sam: Ehhh.. Polana Wstydu Sam jest gotowy do zostania wykopanym z wioski. Jo: Nie trzeba byla nas spowalniac! Sam: Oj tam, oj tam.. Mam bynajmniej moja greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.. I został wykopany. Chris: A wiec została tylko 11! Kto odpadnie nastepny? A kto kogo zdradzi? Dowiecie sie juz wkrotce w ... kolejnym... odcinku... Totalnej.. Porazki! Koniec Dziekuje za przeczytanie. Ocen prosze odcinek! 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy